


Halloween can be fun for adults too.

by Miizurichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doggy Style, Kenma and the bouncy butt, M/M, halloween sex, jealous Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kenma's first year celebrating Halloween and as much as Kuroo wants to be supportive and all, he can't help but find it really annoying. Kenma doesn't sit still for a full five minutes before running off to give kids candy. This leaves Kuroo feeling jealous and craving attention. And how does he solve it in the end? by getting naked of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween can be fun for adults too.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little halloween fic. I really missed writing Kenma and Kuroo so I figured I'd write some. This is kind of in the future as Kenma is in his first year in a university and Kuroo in his second year. 
> 
> I know Kuroo isn't the guy that throws off his clothes at every occasion, but let's face it, he totally would get naked to get Kenma's attention. 
> 
> Gods, I really need to make a lot more KurooKen. (considering a certain 3way ship is above KurooKen when I'm typing in the relationship..)

Kenma had never celebrated Halloween before, but he decided to try it this year. 

He and Kuroo moved together six months before and they were quite settled in and comfortable in their quite large apartment. Therefore, as if celebrating their new home, Kenma bought Halloween ornaments and candy. 

He bought the candy on the day before Halloween after he was done at school. The ornaments were bought the weekend before to avoid things being sold out when they came to buy. 

What he did not think of, was how jealous Kuroo would be as he ran back and forth between the couch and the door. 

Kuroo did not want to sound like a boring or controlling person, especially since he knew it was rare for Kenma to care so much about anything other their relationship and his games. Still, he could not help but worry that he would not be able to snuggle his boyfriend because Kenma would have to get up every five minutes to give kids candy. 

He loved the shine of enthusiasm in Kenma’s eyes, but he still wanted to watch movies with his boyfriend and stuff his own mouth with candy, chocolate and chips while snuggling. 

The first thing Kenma did when they got home was to fill the largest bowl they had with candy and hang up the ornaments both inside and outside. This left Kuroo with making dinner, which he was not too excited about. 

He was a good cook, that was not the problem. He liked making food, but making it all alone was so boring. He had to make food and set the table, it was boring and unnecessary. 

When dinner finally was ready, Kenma did not sit for long before the first kids came to the door. Since they were home quite late, they had dinner late too. So dinner was around six and it did not surprise Kuroo that the first kids came that early. It bugged him that Kenma just got up and walked to the door to give them candy. 

To Kuroo that was something you just did not do. Regardless, he did not say anything and just continued eating like nothing had happened. 

It might have been rude of him, but he really thought that what Kenma did was ruder. 

When they were done eating, or rather, when Kenma had sat still long enough to finish his dinner, Kuroo said they should switch tasks. 

Since Kuroo made dinner and set the table, he figured it would be fair that Kenma cleaned up after the dinner. Kuroo had celebrated Halloween since he was little, so giving candy to kids was not really something he was not used to. He did not really mind doing it either. 

Kenma was a surprisingly complex person and sometimes Kuroo felt like he had not seen every side of him. He had seen about all of his sexual sides and the sides he showed at school. He had also seen how he was around his family and Kuroo’s family. He knew he shouldn’t complain all that much, but Kuroo just felt that he had shown so much of himself and gotten a bit less in return. 

He loved Kenma more than anything, there was no mistaking that, but in a relationship you have to give and get. Kuroo felt like he was giving more than he was getting and he wanted there to be a balance. 

After about half an hour of cleaning and giving out candy, they finally dumped into the couch. Well, Kuroo had to turn on a Halloween movie and fill some bowls with their own candy and chips. 

Kenma did not really sit still all that long though. 

Kuroo sat with his legs crossed and one arm over the edge of the couch. He was trying to focus on the movie to avoid getting upset about Kenma’s constant moving. It was hard to do, but he tried. 

Kenma saw quite clearly that it was annoying Kuroo, but he could not bring himself to care. It was one evening once a year; he knew Kuroo could handle that. Or well, he certainly hoped Kuroo was mature enough to handle it. 

When the clock struck half ten in the evening, Kuroo started feeling restless. Since they got home Kenma had not sat still for five minutes, and what was even worse was that Kuroo was starting to get horny. 

Sitting in the couch and watching Kenma constantly getting up, jogging across the room and down the stairs was such a pain. Even more so because Kuroo liked Kenma’s ass. Watching that ass bounce a bit as he jogged across the room was so awful to watch. It was deliciously horrible and he wanted nothing more than to bury his face between those round cheeks and bring his boyfriend to heaven before sliding another part of himself in there. 

He was sure that Kenma knew how horny he was; the guy was an expert on analysing people and how they were feeling. Kuroo both loved and hated that little ability of Kenma’s. 

By the time it was ten, Kuroo was ready to burst. “Kenma, C’mere.” He was trying to sound like it was really nothing special, but when he saw Kenma turn and look at him from across the room he knew it was pointless. He could tell that those gorgeous eyes already knew. “One more, then I’ll come Kuroo.” He smiled a small smile and hurried down the stairs to answer the door. 

When he came back up again, he came to a stop the moment he got to looking at the couch. “Kuroo, what are you doing?” He knew it was a distraction from answering the door and he could not say it was not working, because it was. “It’s a distraction, obviously. Is it working?” 

Kuroo was laying on the couch, stretched out on their large woollen blanket. The most important detail was that he was naked. Butt naked and glorious as heck, if Kenma was to say so himself. 

Kenma knew from the start how horny Kuroo was, but he never expected him to take it this far. He was not complaining, he loved looking at Kuroo when he was naked. It was still a bit awkward to look at him, to look at his body. They were both in the same university now, and they had been together for about two or two and a half years. 

They had a healthy sex life, but Kenma never got over those first minutes of awkwardness when Kuroo got naked. 

He walked over to the couch but he did not sit down. He could feel his cheeks get flushed with colour as Kuroo sat up and yanked him down over himself. He didn’t resist when Kuroo pulled his shirt over his head and kissed him deeply as he shoved his hands down the back of his pants to squeeze his butt. 

His arms almost instantly found their way to lay around Kuroo’s neck as they kissed deeply. He barely registered the fact that his pants were pulled off and thrown somewhere. 

He let out a small whine at the loss of Kuroo’s lips against his own, but the moment he felt himself be flipped over to all fours, he stopped. He loved being taken from behind, because Kuroo’s body covered his own and he felt protected. 

Kenma heard a small pop and felt something wet and cold drizzle down his ass. “Kuroo!” He couldn’t hold back the startled gasp, but it quickly went over to being a groan as he felt two of Kuroo’s finger slide in slowly. 

Seeing as they had had sex yesterday, it did not hurt to be stretched with two fingers right away. The small burn that came with it was more pleasant than unpleasant. 

Kenma’s fingers buried themselves in the soft, woollen cover on the couch as Kuroo added the third finger. He was stretched slowly, deeply and thoroughly. Kenma was nearly in heaven and he was moaning loudly by the time Kuroo considered him stretched enough. 

It was not punishment, teasing was never a form of punishment in their relationship. 

Kuroo loved the way Kenma was already breathless from his stretching. He knew that some of it was because of the position. He was well aware of how much Kenma loved this position, and he never hesitated to use it when they felt like it. 

Just to tease his boyfriend a bit more, Kuroo groaned softly with each stroke he gave himself as he lubed himself up. He could see Kenma’s toes curling in both anticipation and impatience. 

Kenma moaned softly when he finally felt Kuroo’s hands on his hips and his tip at his entrance. He ground his hips back against Kuroo’s and groaned in both surprise and pleasure as Kuroo sunk in deep. 

Kuroo didn’t waste any time in starting to thrust. He started with slow and deep thrusts, but he sped up quite quickly as Kenma moaned louder and moved faster back against his hips. He leaned down over Kenma and laced his fingers with Kenma’s as he thrusted harder and faster. 

Kenma adjusted his hips a tiny bit and moaned loudly against the wool pressed up against his cheek as the new angle made Kuroo hit his prostate head on. 

They were both groaning and moaning and Kuroo’s thrusts were making the couch creek a little bit. Kenma had long since forgotten about both Halloween and the candy. All that mattered to him was Kuroo and pleasure. 

Kuroo’s movements grew more and more erratic the closer he got to the edge and with Kenma’s relaxing and tensing they were both close within minutes. Kuroo bent his head to suck and nibble gently on Kenma’s neck, but it wasn’t until one of Kuroo’s hands moved to stroke him that he arched his back and curled his toes. 

Kenma pressed his hips up against Kuroo’s and the extra deep thrusts along with the stroking threw him over the edge. Spurts of clear cum looked white on the black wool but Kenma was too busy trembling with afterglow to give a crap about it. Kuroo’s orgasm followed close after as the spasms in Kenma’s rectal muscles squeezed his dick in the most amazing ways, milking him as he came. 

They were both panting out their afterglow and didn’t even care that the movie was still on. They didn’t even care that the doorbell was still ringing every once in a while. They couldn’t care less about any of it. They were too tired to care. 

Kuroo reached to the blanket hanging over the edge of the couch and put it over both him and Kenma before laying his arms around him. He kissed Kenma’s temple and smiled softly as he realised that he was already asleep. Kuroo figured he must have been a bit tired after all the running.


End file.
